poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic film opens with a book with a golden unicorn head started to open revealing a legend of the two sisters Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. crack Narrator: She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both... Narrator and Twilight Sparkle: ...sun and moon... Twilight Sparkle: ...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where? Irish Film Makers, present... A Connor Lacey project... The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic (Full Movie) Wheeljack (G1): Connor, what are you doing? Connor Lacey: Well, since Twilight's so busy studying, I decided we should go and help her discover what it truly means to have friends. Norman Price: Is it because she focused on boring old studying than making friends? Connor Lacey: Truth be told, Norman, yes. Spud the Scarecrow: And we thought she said we're her friends. Kim Possible: Well, now it's time for the real thing. Sarge: Sounds like Mike Wazowski. He wants to study at Monsters University all year and never took breaks to have fun. Mike Wazowski: I heard that! Sulley: You heard him, coach. It's true. (points and clicks his tongue at the Monster High girls) Clawdeen Wolf: I don't know why he does that. Lightning McQueen: I know how Twilight feels. James Jones: Yeah, me too. Lightning McQueen: I used to be so arrogant and only care about racing and don't care for others like pit crews. But when I came to Radiator Springs, Doc, Sally, Mater and everyone else help me see that there's more to life than racing and that I can't win without good folk like the King said. Connor and his friends helped out as well. Connor Lacey: Boy do I remember that. Maxwell McGrath: Yep. Thomas: I'm glad that you've invited me and Percy to come with you to Equestria, Connor. Connor Lacey: You're welcome, Thomas. Percy: At least The Fat Controller lets you see the world, Thomas. James, how do you know how Twilight feels about not having friends? James Jones: I've had experiences in my early years. Thomas: Like what? James Jones: Well, there was that one time when I got stuck in the Flood household whilst trying to be a fireman just like Uncle Sam. Connor Lacey: Huh? Fireman Sam: What he means is, he was trying to be like me after I called him Fireman James once. Connor Lacey: I see. You do realize that was dangerous, James. James Jones: I know, Connor. I shouldn't have listen to my walkie talkie and beat Uncle Sam to other emergency like helping Lion out of Mike's van and helping Norman when he's stuck up a tree. Sarah Jones: He-he. Mirage (G1): That's so funny. Spud the Scarecrow: Sure is. (laughs with Norman scowling) Sulley: Well, my real name is James so I'm surprised you got it. James Jones: Really? Sulley: Yep. But friends call me Sulley so it'II help the confusion. James Jones: Well, that's alright then. Wow, that's my first time of not being afraid. Mike Wazowski: Well, I suppose since we make children laugh instead of scream now, that would be good, especially since kids aren't toxic after all. Fireman Sam: That's what you thought until we showed you that we weren't. Sulley: Especially with Boo, right Connor? Connor Lacey: Yes, what they taught you about children during the Scare Games was wrong. Mike: Yep. Lightning McQueen: You know something, Connor? If I can learn there's more to life than the fast lane, so can Twilight. Connor Lacey: Couldn't have put it better myself, McQueen. Dusty Crophopper: If Twilight takes a break soon, that is. Derek Price: Let's just stop chit-chatting and go. Connor Lacey: He's right. Let's go. On to Equestria! head there scene changes to Twilight Sparkle trotting when Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette show up Twinkleshine: There you are, Twilight. Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. Twinkleshine: sigh Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends. gallops on Twilight Sparkle: I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony. Ironhide (G1): Hi. Twilight Sparkle: Glad you can make it like we planned. Fireman Sam: Honestly, Twilight, don't you know there is more to life than just studying? Twilight Sparkle: Not now, Sam. Come with me to the library. Connor Lacey: But, Twilight... Twilight Sparkle: I need to look on something. You can look as well. Norman Price: Fine but it better not take long. There's something we need to discuss with you. went off to the library was walking with a present in his claws when Twilight and the Irelanders burst in Twilight Sparkle: Spike? Spike! him Spike? There you are. Mandy Flood: That's gonna hurt. Helen Flood: I'll tend to him, Mandy. Mike: That's Spike you tell us about, Connor? Connor Lacey: Yes, Mike. Helen Flood: I'm terribly sorry, Spike. I don't know why Twilight was in such a rush. Spike: Thanks for patching me up. Twilight Sparkle: Quick, Spike, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies. the present on Spike's tail What's that for? Irelanders: Huh? Spike: the present from his tail Well, it was a gift for Moon Dancer, but... toy duck falls out Sulley: It's smashed now. James P Sullivan. Friends call me Sulley. Mike: Mike Wazowski. (hold his hand to shake Spike's claw) Spike: Mike's hand Spike. Mike: You're a baby dragon, are you? Spike: Yes, for now at least. Boo: Boo! Spike: Whoa! Connor Lacey: It's just Boo. A little girl we met when we went to Sulley and Mike's world. Spike: Nice to meet you, Boo. You startled me. Boo: giggles Twilight Sparkle: (seeing the present with disinterest) Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing. Spike: But we're on break. Elvis Cridlington: Yeah, can't you give that horn of yours a break? Percy: I don't think Twilight's interested in having a break, Elvis. P.I.X.A.L.: Well, not everyone is interested in other things. Spud the Scarecrow: What do you mean by that? Fireman Sam: She means that sometimes people like to stick to what they're doing. Connor Lacey: But she can't be like this all the time. uses her magic to search for the right book Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no... no, no, no! grunts Spike! Spike: (on a ladder) It's over here. pulls him and the book to the ground Wheeljack (G1): Ooh, ouch! Sarah Jones: That's gonna leave a mark. Twilight Sparkle: Ah. the other books and takes it flip through the book until.... Twilight Sparkle: Ah-ha. Elements of Harmony. See Mare in the Moon? Spike: But that's just a old pony's tale. Dilys Price: Odd. Mater: What's the story? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, it's about an evil pony. Chug: Tell us then. Twilight Sparkle: A really long time ago, right before you guys came, the princess who controlled the moon became jealous of her elder sister and turned into the evil Nightmare Moon planning to create an everlasting night. But thankfully the elder sister, my mentor Celestia, defeated her using the Elements of Harmony. But they are somehow linked to something but I can't put my hoof on what. Charlie Jones: What did the book say about the prophecy? Twilight Sparkle: That's what I'm about find out now. to the book and flips through it until... Ah-ha. Mare in the Moon. A legend from old pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest night of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about nighttime eternal! gasps Guys, do you know what this means? Connor Lacey: I don't know. What does it mean? Twilight Sparkle: It means my teacher needs to be informed this instant. Spike, take a note please, to the princess. Spike: Okey-dokey. Twilight Sparkle: My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster! Spike: Hold on. Preci... preci... Twilight Sparkle: Threshold. Spike: Threh... Twilight Sparkle: Uh, brink? Station Officer Steele: Be more specific, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Spike: Twi... light... Spar... Kle. There. Finished. Twilight Sparkle: Great! Send it. Spike: Now? Twilight Sparkle: Of course! Fireman Sam: Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow. Twilight Sparkle: That's just it, Sam. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away! Spike: Impera... impera... Twilight Sparkle: Important! Spike: Whoa! crunch Spike: Okay, okay. on the scroll turning it into green smoke which flies through a window above Connor Lacey: Whoa. Razer: That's a new trick. Spike: There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath... Thomas: Spike is right you know. You worry too much, Twilight. Like Henry. Yuya Sakaki: Careful, Thomas. You never know who's listening. Thomas: What? Fireman Sam: Sometimes when you think someone can't hear, they actually can. Spike: I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you. Thomas: I was agreeing with you, Spike. Who can hear me? Percy: Henry. That is if he were here. Thomas: Well, he isn't so he can't hear me since he's back on Sodor, Sam. Fireman Sam: Well, then there's nothing wrong with saying it. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm not worried, Thomas. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me. Luigi (Cars): We'II believe it when we see it. Guido: (speaks Italian) Dottie: Yeah. Spike blows out green smoke and it turns into a reply from Princess Celestia Twilight Sparkle: See? I knew she would want to take immediate action. Fireman Sam: I'm not sure. Spike: throat My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely. Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. Spike: But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books! Twilight Sparkle: gasp scene changes to the gang on a cart being pulled by two Pegasus Spike: My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends! Twilight Sparkle: sigh Connor Lacey: I don't think Twilight's very happy about Princess Celestia not believing her story. Thomas: Yeah, I know what you mean, Connor. If Twilight said what is true about Nightmare Moon, then maybe we might be wrong to doubt her. Maybe we should stay on high tonight just in case if it is true. Duchess Swan: Yeah. Spike: Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return. Connor Lacey: And we'll be there to help you. James Jones: And when are you going to make friends like the princess said, Twilight? Percy: James' right, Twilight. Maybe making friends might be the answer to stop this Nightmare Moon who ever she is from bringing the eternal night. Twilight Sparkle: She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends. really?" Say Thomas' doubtful eyes Royal guards: whinnying Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, sirs. Royal guards: huffing Spike: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try! Twilight Sparkle: Um... hello? Pinkie Pie: gasp dashes off Dash Parr: Whoa! She's even faster than I am! Mike Wazowski: You're not wrong there. Twilight Sparkle: Well, that was interesting all right. Spike and Irelanders: sigh scene changes to Sweet Apple Acres Spike: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack: Yeehaw! a pony wearing a cowgirl hat, kicks a tree then apples fall in a basket Irelanders: Wow! Thomas: Whoa! Twilight Sparkle: sigh Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle— Applejack: Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends! Twilight Sparkle: (shakes) Friends? Actually, I— Applejack: So, what can I do you for? Spike: her hoof and snickering Irelanders, Mike, Sulley, Fireman Sam, Spud, Thomas and Percy: (laughs) Twilight Sparkle: throat Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food? Applejack: We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some? Twilight Sparkle: As long as it doesn't take too long... ringing Applejack: Soup's on, everypony! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Head's up! of Applejack's family members come dashing in and bring Twilight, Spike, Thomas, Percy and the Irelanders with them Applejack: Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family? Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, but I really need to hurry— Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... breath Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests. Granny Smith: snort Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'... Applejack: Why, I'd say you're already part of the family! Twilight Sparkle: spit laughter Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way. Apple Bloom: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch? Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do... Apple family: sighs Thomas: sternly Twilight. Fireman Sam: I'm sure a quick lunch break before we continue won't hurt. Twilight Sparkle: ...fine. Connor Lacey: Now that's what we like to hear. Apple family: cheering scene changes to the gang moving on Spike: Food's all taken care of, next is weather. Flamzer: The food Applejack's family gave us sure is good. Vortex (G1): I have to agree, Flamzer. Connor Lacey: Well, Twilight don't want to eat any more and look what it's done to her. Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... I ate too much pie... Spud the Scarecrow: Well, I eat great. Maybe next time I should get some recipe from Applejack when I next visit Sweet Apple Acres. Sulley: Well, you can never be too sure. Spike: Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds. looks up but Rainbow Dash is nowhere in sight Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she? Rainbow Dash appears, bumping into Twilight and knocking her into the mud Thomas: Oh. Irelanders: Ew! Twilight Sparkle: Nng. Rainbow Dash: laughter Uh, 'scuse me? sheepish laughter Twilight Sparkle: Nnnn. Rainbow Dash: laughter Lemme help you. brings a cloud over Twilight Norman Price: What are you going to do with that cloud? Rainbow Dash: Just watch. bounces on it, making it rain on Twilight and washing the mud off Norman Price: I had to ask, did I? Fireman Sam: Yes. You did, Norman. Rainbow Dash: sheepish laughter Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? zips around Twilight making her hair go all poofy Rainbow Dash: My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome. then saw Twilight's mane all poofy Rainbow Dash, Spike and Irelanders: (Laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: The one and only. Why, you heard of me? Twilight Sparkle: I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. sigh I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing. Danger Duck: Practicing for what? Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff! Twilight Sparkle: The Wonderbolts? Rainbow Dash: Yep! Twilight Sparkle: The most talented flyers in all of Equestria? Rainbow Dash: That's them! Twilight Sparkle: Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day. Rainbow Dash: Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat. Twilight Sparkle: Prove it. Dash kicks the clouds and zoom them and soon the sky is clear Rainbow Dash: of exertion Loop-de-loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. Irelanders: Whoa! Mike, Sulley and Boo: Wow! Thomas: Whoa! baaing in the background as Twilight and Spike stare in disbelief Rainbow Dash: (chuckles) You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more. speeds off Spike: Wow, she's amazing! laughs Dash Parr: She's even speeder then me. Connor Lacey: We can see that, Dash. Mike Wazowski: I can't believe how wonderful she is. Tom Thomas: She's totally bonza! giggles at Twilight's poofy mane Twilight Sparkle: Rrgh. Spike: Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it! went to the town hall where the celebration's being held Spike: Decorations. Beautiful... Twilight Sparkle: Yes, the décor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed. Spike: Not the décor, her! see a white unicorn choose which decorations to put up Rarity: No, no, no, oh! Goodness no. checks himself over Spike: How are my spines? Are they straight? rolls her eyes and Spike looks at her Thomas: Something tells me that Spike is in love with that pony! Connor Lacey: You're not wrong there, Thomas. Fireman Sam: What do you mean Spike's in love? Thomas: Something about her made him gain feelings for her. Fireman Sam: She's a grown mare and Spike's only a baby dragon. She's too old for him. Connor Lacey: We know, Sam. But he probably doesn't know that. Twilight Sparkle: Good afternoon— Rarity: Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo— screams when she sees Twilight's mane Rarity: Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair! Rarity: Out of my hair? What about your hair?! pushes Twilight away Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Where are we going?! Help! Derek Price: Here we go again! got hearts in his eyes and uses his tail to fly as they leave Rarity puts different outfits on Twilight Rarity: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from. starts to shed a tear as Rarity pulls Twilight Sparkle: wincing I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to— Rarity: Huh? lets go sending them both flying and the Irelanders cringe as they land Rarity: Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... (gasps) Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies! Twilight Sparkle: Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color! Sulley: Good idea. I'm not standing for her passion for fashion one minute more. Norman Price: Me neither. tiptoed away without Rarity noticing Spike: sigh [ Spike: Wasn't she wonderful? Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan